Sovereign of Magic
by paul.bashford.14
Summary: Upon entering the magical world Harry is in for a shock. Magic herself names him the king of the magical world
1. Prologue - Highly Memorable Entrance

A/N Hello all and welcome to my latest attempt at fanfiction. I am hoping that writing this new one will motivate me to work on some of my long term hiatus projects. With this story I will be open to plot suggestions but obviously if they do not work with my plot outline they will not be used. That being said if anyone wishes to use this as a challenge for writing their own story then they are by all means welcome. Constructive reviews are always appreciated however flames will be ignored.

Warnings: Major AU, this story will deviate significantly from cannon.

Disclaimer. The Harry Potter series belongs to J K Rowling. This fanfiction is written for the pleasure of writing and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters and plot devices used that are recognisable remain the intellectual property of their original owner.

 ** **Challenge.****

 ** **Upon his first entry to the magical world Harry is recognised to be some form of royalty.****

 ** **A throne is thrust upon Harry and he must take it immediately. Although he can do this via an alias if you so desire.****

 ** **Dumbledore can either be supportive or manipulative but he may not be evil.****

 ** **Voldemort is evil!****

 ** **Harry must follow royal traditions willingly or due to having no choice.****

Prologue - A Most Highly Memorable Entrance.

 _ _Boy-who-lived discovered to be the Sovereign of Magic – Avalon Awakens! Rita Skeeter reports.__

This headline adorned the front page of a special evening edition of the Daily Prophet on the 31st of July 1991. This paper had just been delivered to scores of wizards and witches all across the country. In the kitchen of a ramshackle house, that may have started out as a pig sty near the village of Ottery St Catchpole, a tall read headed wizard and his plump wife sat with their mouths hanging open as they read the article accompanying the shocking headline.

 _ _Wizards and witches out shopping in Diagon Alley this morning witnessed what is possibly the most important event in history since the death of King Arthur Pendragon, the last known Sovereign of Magic. It has been nearly two thousand year since the goddess herself last named a magical as Sovereign, yet today she very clearly did so.__

 _ _As his Royal Majesty entered Diagon Alley at 11.04 this morning he was immediately draped in robes of pure magic, a circlet appeared upon his brow and a staff graced his right hand. The young King, Harry formerly of clan Potter, could be seen to take a step backwards before being engulfed in white light and disappearing from view along with his companion Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those that may cry hoax, irrefutable proof has been received that shows that we do indeed now have a divine monarch.__

 _ _The Goblins of Gringotts confirm that the royal vault has activated and a spokesperson from the Wizengamot confirms the rising of the throne within their sacred chamber. Elsewhere obelisks bearing the royal sigil have arisen in all major wizarding population centres worldwide. Lastly hundreds of children, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, witnessed their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, forcibly ejected from the throne in the castles great hall that has traditionally been the seat of the headmaster.__

"Molly dear," the tall red head began, " I think you Ginevra and I need new robes." Molly pointedly raised her eyebrow and waited for her husband Arthur to elaborate. Arthur sighed, he could only hope Molly would allow him to finish before she bit his head off.

"Well dear, a week after Ginny was born I was approached by James Potter with an offer I couldn't refuse. James was worried that his line would end due you-know-who targeting his family and wanted to ensure the continuation of clan Potter. He agreed to support my promotion within the ministry, and the return of the house of Weasley to the Wizengamot, in return for the betrothal of our Ginny to his son Harry. The contract states that Harry and Ginny are to marry when Harry reaches his majority and that if Harry was to die without issue that having been adopted into clan Potter Ginny would become their heir. I am afraid Molly this means one of two things. Either, Ginny must marry Harry immediately and become queen, or, with Harry no longer bearing the name Potter, she would become the Potter heir and as such will no longer be a Weasley. Either way we have a major magical ceremony to attend, as our daughter is due to either ascend to become the heir of clan Potter or she is to marry!"

Molly her face red with anger drew in several long breaths to calm herself down before she replied to her husband. "Ginny will always be our daughter regardless of her name! Are you telling me, Arthur Weasley, that our little girl is to immediately become the wife to our worlds divine ruler? Because that's what I heard. That little boy is going to be completely overwhelmed and will just do as he is told. The Wizengamot will honour that contract! You know they will! You get to tell our daughter she is getting married now. Oh and pray tell me Arthur Weasley why am I only hearing about this now!" Whilst Molly had been talking Arthur had been gathering himself to defend his decision. He had not entered his daughter into a betrothal lightly and he certainly had not done so on a drunken whim. In his opinion this had been in Ginny's best interest as well as being in the best interest of his house in general. "Molly" Arthur replied his tone portraying just how serious he was being. "The contract between House Weasley and House Potter was never intended to be absolute. Both Harry and Ginny should have been able to end the contract on their majority if they wished to be romantically involved with another. The only penalty would have been that Ginny would remain the heir of house Potter until Harry named another. This contract is the only reason I have the job I have and is the sole reason we can send all of our children to Hogwarts."

As Arthur spoke Molly's eyebrows had been rising higher and higher. It sounded like Arthur had made sure that contract protected Ginny so why then was he saying that Ginny would have to marry? "Arthur, why then are you saying that Ginny must marry now?" she whispered. Arthur let out a long sigh as he replied "The terms of the contract that give Ginny an out do not apply as she has not reached the age of consent. Neither James nor I ever considered Harry being emancipated, as it is something that just does not happen. The contract also stated that neither I, nor James, could end the contract and the decision lies with the two children. Unfortunately Ginny does not have the ability to end the contract yet. The decision now lies entirely in the hands of an 11 year old boy."

 _ _Diagon Alley earlier the same day.__

Harry had been having a very strange day. So far it had left him feeling elated yet he also felt somewhat anxious. Harry's strange day had started on the dot of midnight when the door of the hut on a rock, he and his relatives where staying in, had been knocked clean off its hinges by an absolute giant of a man named Hagrid. Hagrid had promptly informed Harry that he not a freak but a wizard. Hagrid had then given Harry his very first birthday cake before waiving a pink umbrella and giving his cousin Dudley a pigs tail.

Harry was now standing in the backyard of the leaky cauldron, with Hagrid, about to take his very first step into the hidden wizarding world. His experience in the leaky cauldron had been nerve racking for as soon as he had been recognised he had been mobbed by the patrons of the pub. They had proceeded to shake his hand until it felt like it was going to fall off and some had even hugged and kissed him leaving him feeling somewhat frightened.

"Welcome 'arry to Diagon Alley" Hagrid exclaimed. The giant man had tapped a number of bricks in the wall making it morph into a grand archway. Harry stared in shock only stepping through when Hagrid reminded him with a gentle "go on 'arry don' be scared." As Harry stepped through, he felt something of immense power gently wrap itself around him. Without warning, his arms and legs splayed of their own accord before his head was gently, yet firmly, pushed back and he felt him self lifted clear off the ground.

Meanwhile, Hagrid watched in utter astonishment as Harry suddenly levitated clear of the ground before flames of purest silver started dancing all over his outstretched body. Harry's clothes dissolved under the onslaught of silver magical flames which were moving in an almost sentient manner. Despite the destruction of the boys clothes his modesty was always preserved as the silver flames covered all that need to be covered. After what seemed like hours the flames solidified into a set of the finest looking robes Hagrid had ever seen. These robes were like no cloth imaginable, for they were made of pure unfiltered magical energy.

At the same time as the robes appeared a circlet of mythril, containing two small, yet flawless, emeralds on either side of a large purple gem stone, that appeared to be frozen flame, appeared upon Harry's head. In his outstretched hand Harry felt a staff materialise. The staff was a six foot length of polished oak, topped with the same gem arrangement as could be seen on the circlet. Along the length of the staff veins of the silvery magic could be seen, which all conjoined into a concentrated ball of silvery magic at its base.

Harry, shocked and confused by what had just happened to him took an involuntary step backwards away from the intimidating silence and astounded stares of the astonished crowd. At the very instant that Harry's foot touched the ground he, and Hagrid, vanished in a blinding flash of white light. Elsewhere, throughout the magical world, long dormant relics and symbols of the magical monarchy activated once more.

Chaos. That was the only way that, the normally rigidly ordered, Wizengamot chamber could currently be described. Up until mere moments before, the scene within the chamber was exactly as one would have expected to see. The members had been discussing various proposals as to whether or not certain mundane objects could be seen as muggle artefacts or not as they were equally used by magicals and muggles. That was until a veritable fanfare of music suddenly played loudly through ever corner of the chamber. At the same time the normally dim lighting of the chamber suddenly flared much brighter allowing the regal throne that had stood empty and barren since the chamber had been built to come into startling relief. The throne however was no longer barren. A set of steps that appeared to be made of nothing but solid light had appeared leading to the no longer barren and colourless throne. The backrest of the throne now contained two emeralds flanking a large purple gemstone that appeared as a frozen flame, its frame was covered in silver threads of magic that glowed so brightly that the once dark room was now brilliantly lit.

The chamber dissolved into mixed exclamations of delight and horror at the sudden change in the old throne, for it could mean only one thing. That throne, and others like it throughout the world, would only activate if magic herself had named a sovereign ruler. All other matters that the Wizengamot had been due to discuss that day were tabled as the members moved to discuss the transfer of magical Britain from suedo democracy to an absolute monarchy. What the members could never have guessed was that their new king was not only a small child, but one who had only known of their world for but a few short hours.

 _ _Hogwarts – 31__ _ _st__ _ _July 1991__

Albus Dumbledore truly enjoyed this day, for today he always felt so proud. Today was graduation day and he was currently presiding over the service that would see that years outgoing seventh years become fully qualified witches and wizards. "Graduands of Hogwarts it is with great pleasure that I invite you each to individually cross the stage and begin your adult lives as Graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardrrrreeeee." Albus found himself near enough squealing the end of his sentence as silver threads of magic ignited within his throne and he was ejected straight up before crashing down to land on his bum in front of the assembled graduands. Strangely no one laughed at the headmasters rather amusing predicament for they, including the headmaster, where to busy staring at the emeralds, gemstone, and silver threads that had suddenly appeared on the throne. Every wizard child had been told stories of the sovereign of magic and for that throne to appear as it currently did meant only one thing, magic herself had chosen her sovereign. They now had a monarch.


	2. The Divine Right to Rule

Chapter 1 – The Divine Right to Rule.

Harry was scared, no he was down right terrified. Something had suddenly taken control of his body and redressed him before whisking him away in a blinding flash of light. Considering the circumstances, you could hardly blame a newly turned 11 year boy for visibly shaking from head to foot as his terrified eyes took in their surroundings.

Harry had no idea where he was, or why Hagrid was no longer with him. As his eyes scanned his surroundings Harry quickly discovered that there was very little for him to actually see. He seemed to be floating in nothingness. It was not dark, yet it was not overly bright either, for a soft silvery light seemed to emanate from everywhere, allowing the child to see clearly. Yet there was nothing to see, for Harry was completely alone but for the strange clothes he had suddenly found himself wearing, the crown on his head and the staff in his hand.

As time passed Harry felt the mind numbing terror he had felt since he had first been taken ebb away from him. He could not have told you how long this had taken, for he had no point of reference to gauge time by. But, he now felt remarkably calm.

"Good you are now at ease my child." The ethereal voice seemed to come from everywhere yet nowhere. To Harry it felt like the voice had wrapped around him, like a blanket, and had sunk into him, speaking to him through every part of his body, both inside and out. "Keep calm my special child, you are not to be harmed" the voice continued to ebb and flow. "You have been chosen. Chosen for a great responsibility. A great honour, little child of ours. Pure? Yes your soul is pure despite adversity, too much of that you have seen. Magic? Yes, plenty. Strong, pure, plentiful. Humble? Yes that is needed along with compassion and kindness. Yes. Chosen well you are. Rule now Sovereign of Magic, rule just, rule fair, rule with divine right. Sovereign of Magic you are named."

Upon finishing its strange muttering the voice that blanketed Harry sunk inside before coalescing into a ball Harry could feel resting against his heart. Harry did not understand fully what was happening, but he realised that somehow he, the little unwanted freak in a cupboard, had been chosen by some all encompassing power and it had made him king. As this realisation formed within the child's head the silver nothingness around him dissipated until Harry found himself standing in the middle of a stone circle.

Around the perimeter of the circle Harry had arrived in were representatives of every magical creature Harry had ever imagined, and others he had never even imagined in his wildest dreams. Yet all of them where kneeling, or its equivalent, their heads bowed in submission as they looked upon him.

…...

Nearly a full day had passed while Harry was conversing with the entity known as magic, after having disappeared from the entrance to Diagon Alley. During that time the major races of the magical world had chosen champions to greet the king on his re-appearance. It was these champions that now congregated within the stone circle at Stonehenge. It was within this circle that a silver mist of magic started to form before gracefully coalescing into the form of an 11 year old boy. The moment the mist had started to form the circle had gone quiet and its members quickly assumed the positions of deference that had greeted Harry's arrival.

"Well met, your majesty. I am director Ragnok and I greet you on behalf of the goblins of Gringotts" rasped a short creature who stood just a little shorter than Harry. Ragnok was visibly very pale and did not look very comfortable outside. Long prehensile ears graced his domed head and his fingers, although very long and thin, had an air of strength to them. When Ragnok finished his introduction Harry was introduced to the next in the circle. "It is pleasing Tinky very much to serve you master majesty sire. Oh so honoured Tinky is to be King's very own house elf" babbled a tiny green creature with big ears that appeared to be wearing a pillow case with holes cut in it. Creature after creature introduced themselves to Harry, all of them referring to him as 'your majesty' or something of a similar vein. Harry had been introduced to: Ragnok of the Goblins; a house elf called tinky; a man with a horse body who introduced himself as Bane of the centaurs; Vlad Sanguinus, a very pale man with pointed teeth who Harry thought was probably a vampire; Firetongue, a man with wings and horns who was apparently a drackyr, a beautiful women named Appoline who was something called a Veela; and a women with a snakes tail who introduced herself as Lyra. Harry was then told to expect representatives from the giants and the werewolves to visit him very soon. He was formed that those he met here today, plus the werewolf and giant representatives and finally an elected representative for the whole wizarding world would form his royal advisory council.

Tinky, noticing her master was fast becoming overwhelmed quickly took Harry by the hand and led him towards one of the pillars. "Master not be scared Tinky taking master and his court so he and his court can be sitting comfy." Harry allowed the little creature to lead through a shimmering section of the pillar and Harry found himself entering a large room with a high domed ceiling. Around the room were dotted several comfortable looking armchairs all arranged where they could see what was obviously a very comfortable throne. Next to that throne there was a large very sturdy looking chair. Sitting upon that chair was a figure that made Harry smile.

Hagrid could not believe what had just happened. Little Harry had become their Sovereign and he, Hagrid, had been given a place at the young monarch's right hand. When Harry had been whisked away, so had Hagrid. He had been informed that he was to be Harry's main advisor and confident. When Hagrid had protested that he wasn't the right man for the job he had simply been told that he was exactly the right man for the job. Harry needed someone who would protect him, and that person had to have a strong moral compass. Magic herself had chosen Hagrid for the role, much like Harry had been chosen to be Sovereign.

"You all right there 'arry?" Hagrid asked. Harry went to nod but stopped himself. In the end he just shrugged. His message was clear, Harry really didn't know if he was alright or not. Hagrid had to admit to himself that Harry certainly looked alright. Yes he was still very small but he no longer looked so terribly frail. Yes the boy standing before him, holding tightly onto a house elf's hand, was a far cry from the one he had picked up the previous day.

The Harry standing before him now seemed to ooze magical power from his very skin, his untidy hair seemed to crackle with unlimited power. The silver robes he wore fitted like a second skin and the staff he carried seemed like an extension of the boys arm it fitted him so well. But beneath the surface Hagrid could still see the timid little boy he had recently picked up, and that boy looked lost. Harry was floundering and to Hagrid's eyes appeared to be close to drowning. Hagrid could see now what he had been told. Harry needed him, he needed the strong stable figure Hagrid could provide, and Hagrid, always loyal and always willing to do the right thing, was not going to let this little boy, his king, down. "You'll do good 'arry. I'll make sure of it. Magic would not 'ave chosen you if you couldn't do it. Ach 'arry she wouldn't 'ave picked ya if you'd be anything but brilliant at it! So chin up kid it's time to show the world their king."


End file.
